Trafalgar Reed
Trafalgar Reed, also known as "The Devil of Luna", is one of the central protagonists of the first season of Mobile Suit Stark Gundam and the main antagonist of the second. He is a member of the "Moon Dogs", a small group of Lunar Labourers turned Freedom Fighters, and the infamous pilot of the Flag ArgentGundam, striking terror into the hearts of Alliance Pilots throughout the events of the series. Appearance & Personality Among the four Gundam Pilots, Trafalgar Reed is easily recognized by his tall, imposing figure, golden blonde hair and piercing, pale green eyes. Years of labour on Luna have blessed him with a powerful figure that matches his strength and resilience. When the first season begins, Trafalgar is an exceptionally laid-back, care-free individual whose easygoing personality contrasts with his skill and focus in the cockpit of his Mobile Suit. Despite his easygoing nature, he is wholly unafraid to speak his mind and to let others know exactly what he thinks of them. This blunt, forthright attitude has won him few friends and is even mistaken for simple-mindedness by some, such as his long-time rival Richter Bragas. Trafalgar is nonetheless possessed of considerable cunning and exceptionally keen senses, allowing him to outfox more capable and more experienced opponents on more than one occasion. He does, however, possess an impressive temper that no amount of natural cunning can defuse, and Trafalgar has been known to pursue objects of his wrath with complete disregard for his own safety when provoked. He is shown to care deeply for his comrades whatever he thinks of them, even going out of his way to help those who wouldn't do the same for him. At the young age of seven, Trafalgar's parents were imprisoned by the Alliance for protesting against the brutal and merciless oppression of the space colonists, an event which has forever made him resentful of the Alliance and its rule. His fight for Colonial Independence is forever defined by the unlawful, in his eyes, imprisonment of his parents, and this fuels his convictions in his fight against the Alliance. He hopes that victory for the colonists will also mean freedom for his parents, and the closer he comes to victory the more desperate he is shown to become. Early on in the series, he meets fellow Gundam Pilot Rexia Messervy, whom he initially dismisses as a spoilt rich Terran brat numb to the struggles of the colonists. He softens to her as they fight together, hearing of how she was separated from her family at an early age and the two eventually grow close, beginning a romantic relationship that lasts for the duration of the series. Rexia reinforces his convictions, and with her at his side, he grows more confident, optimistic and more focused on his goals. This new confidence and focus serves to inspire those around him, making him the de facto leader of the Moon Dogs when his mentor Simone MacCullen is killed during an engagement with the Luna Garrison, lead by Colonel Godwin Kleine in episode sixteen of the first season. On the rare occasions that both he and Richter see eye-to-eye, this same confidence and focus makes him the de facto leader of the Gundam Pilots as well. However, the first season of the show also serves as the stage for his meeting with his enduring rival Richter Bragas. Their rivalry and struggle serve to fuel the conflict for much of the rest of the series, culminating in the events of the second season as Trafalgar comes to lead the Luna Uprising and Richter returns to join his old comrades in Lance Command. The two are constant adversaries throughout the show, and their differing views and methods only serve to repeatedly put them at odds, coming to blows on more than one occasion. This conflict eventually culminates in the events of the second season, when the Gundam Pilots split over the Colonial Uprising and find themselves on opposite sides of the conflict. The defection of both Richter Bragas and Iber Valtiade to Martian Lance Command in episode three of the second season is a serious blow to Trafalgar's confidence as leader of the Luna Uprising, having come to respect both of them and rely on their respective skills. Their betrayal of both him and the Independence movement serves to fuel his growing resentment, and as time goes on Trafalgar becomes more distant from his subordinates, becoming more spiteful and ruthless as the uprising carries on. Skills & Abilities With nine years of experience of the guerrilla war being fought on Luna between the New Earth Alliance forces and the Luna Resistance before the beginning of the first season of Mobile Suit Stark Gundam, Trafalgar Reed is the second most experienced soldier amongst the four Gundam Pilots. Having received no formal training during his time with the "''Moon Dogs", ''all of the ''Flag Argent's ''Pilot's skills were learned through instruction from his friend and mentor Simone MacCullen from the age of fifteen. History To be added. Relationships Richter Bragas Iber Valtiade Rexia Messervy Trivia To be added.